1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an ink jet head module which is employed in an ink jet printing apparatus that performs printing by ejecting ink onto a print medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink jet printing apparatuses that eject ink from an ink jet head to a print medium and perform printing while conveying a print medium such as paper or film have been conventionally proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-051127 proposes an ink jet printing apparatus in which a plurality of ink jet heads are arranged side by side in a head holder provided above a conveyor belt that conveys a print medium, and printing is performed by ejecting ink from the plurality of ink jet heads to the print medium.